Welcoming Kenji!
by ambereyegirl
Summary: Welcoming Kenji into the Himura family
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I will laugh at the person who thinks I own Rurouni Kenshin._**

**_Warning: Somewhat extreme, no lime_**

A Valentine Special

Most women would be screaming, blaming their husbands, or cursing the first person they saw, but Kaoru, Himura Kaoru was different. The only signs that she was in agonizing pain was the tight grip she had on Kenshin's hand when she pushed for their child to be brought to this world. No one could describe how he, Kenshin, felt at that moment when he saw his Kaoru doing her best to give their child life, and even Megumi, who had come for this very moment (she wanted to be there when Kenshin's baby was born) was amazed at how Kaoru wasn't yelling at the top of her lungs. She had thought, considering Kaoru's personality, that she'd be cursing Kenshin for allowing such a thing to happen or telling him that they would never do it again, but instead, she was doing her best to show no signs that she was in pain. The only way you could tell she was hurting was the way she held onto Kenshin, Megumi wondered if he was the one in pain instead of Kaoru, because that grip on his hand looked painful.

Kenshin looked over at Megumi and smiled when his eyes met hers before turning his attention back to Kaoru. He ran his fingers through her wet hair that had been soaked with sweat from labor. In normal circumstances the husband would usually be forced to wait outside until the baby was born, but Kaoru had protested saying she wouldn't give birth if he wasn't there by her side when their child was born. Megumi had warned Kenshin when Kaoru was giving birth she might throw some curse words at him and even say 'I hate you', but Kenshin knowing his wife would need him at this moment was willing to even take those hateful words thrown at him. It was partly his fault to begin with that she was in this state in the first place, so he would take all her hateful words, he was expecting it too, but no...she didn't yell at him. She didn't curse anyone or scream like the devils were out to get to her, she just kept pushing and whenever she needed a moment to even out her breathing she would stop for a slight second then go back to doing the same thing over again.

"It (since they didn't know the gender yet) is almost here, Kaoru!" Megumi said. "Just a couple more pushes and it'll be born!"

"He is... almost here, Kenshin," Kaoru said under her breath.

Kenshin smiled at his wife. He once again ran his free hand through her hair and kissed her forehead. "Or she."

"I just...know...its a boy," Kaoru whispered, she closed her eyes when she felt his lips on her forehead, it was just what she needed, her energy for this moment of agonizing pain. Kaoru had felt like all of her energy had been taken away within the hours she had been in labor, and in pain as if some sort of torture device was tearing at her body, but...the idea of giving life to someone...to both her child and Kenshin's gave her the strength, all she wanted was to hear their child. "Kiss me...so...I can...get more energy."

Kenshin smiled once more. He leaned toward Kaoru and pressed his lips to hers. "Kaoru..." He whispered, then he gave her another kiss to her lips and to her forehead.

A smile formed on Kaoru's lip, she then turned her attention to what was needed to be done. The feeling of her husband's fingers running through her hair made this pain more durable. She pushed again and again, and once again she had a painful grip on Kenshin's hand, but Kenshin knew, she was the one who was in more pain and her hold was nothing.

_Strong...my dear Kaoru..._Kenshin thought. She may not have been able to show it when he was out to save her many times, but this woman, the woman he loved was strong both mind and soul, and pure. From the day he met her, he knew it was what he needed in his life, what he yearned for, yet a danger for hers. ...but yet he loved her to the point he couldn't leave her now...

_When?_

When did he fall for her, he didn't know, but his enemies...they knew, they knew she was his weakness...his woman. As Kenshin thought of it, maybe it was the day they first met, when she had challenged him thinking he was the 'real' Hitokiri Battousai (the one terrorizing the town). Had she any idea that she was wrong and right, wrong because he wasn't the one doing the crime, but right when she guessed he was Battousai. Normal people usually wouldn't challenge Battousai, in fear for themselves, but she...despite his legends challenged him. He smiled at the memory...or did he fall in love with her the moment she welcomed him into her home.

When most people discovered who he was, they would kick him out in fear for themselves and their family. He wouldn't blame them, Kenshin knew from the day he chose to wander that there were people seeking revenge or tempting to challenge him just to take the strong title from him (not that he cared). He did not blame them for being protective...it was just the look he received from those people when they discovered who he was...fear...fear was completely written in their eyes. They thought he would hurt them, their family...and hate.

_''Once a Hitokiri, always the Hitokiri" _were the words he often heard, but Kaoru, Kaoru was the first person to ever allow a man like him into her home. She had opened her arms for him, given him her love that he believed he did not deserve for his past deeds...

Kenshin brought Kaoru's hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Had she any idea how that made him feel at that time.

"One more time, Kaoru!" Megumi said. "Just one more push!"

Kaoru's grip tightened on Kenshin's hand. She gave one more push and then...the room was filled with a baby's cry.

"Waahh, waah!"

"It's a boy, it's a boy," Megumi said as she held the baby.

"He...llo...Kenji," Kaoru whispered with a smile before blacking out.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin panicked, forgetting for a moment that their baby was just born.

"She is just tired, Kenshin," Megumi reassured. "She'll be fine...meantime would you like to hold your son."

Kenshin looked from Kaoru to the little bundle in Megumi's arms. He ran his fingers through Kaoru's hair, and kissed her gently. "Thank you, Kaoru..."

He reached for the baby, carefully Megumi placed the newborn in his arms. So many new emotions surfaced in Kenshin's heart when his eyes laid on his son...Kenji... Red hair sprouted from his little head...and he, he had had her eyes.

They say usually men don't cry, but at this moment Kenshin didn't care as the tears formed in his eyes and slid down to his cheek. This little bundle of his was perfect, beautiful, and he loved him...

"Hello, Kenji," He whispered.

-the end

_I was debating between a lime and this...there aren't enough fanfictions of Kenji's birth, and when there is Kaoru is usually cursing Kenshin and I think its funny, but I thought what if she took it...welcomed the pain in order to give life to Kenji. Kamiya Kasshin Ryu (The sword that gives life)and I thought that is what gave her the strength to bring Kenji to this world. I hope you all enjoyed although I don't think its good. _

_HAPPY VALENTINE!_

_(I might write a lime somewhere this week between Kaoru and Kenshin, and no this is not the sequel to The Right Moment, but it won't hurt to add it in, what do you think?)_

_sayonara_


	2. REVIEW RESPONDS

**NOT AN UPDATE: **_**I just thought it would be better to reply to reviews on a second page, then sending emails to everyone, because I would have to keep going back and forth.**_

**kokoronagomu**-_I never had any kids, so I don't know what is like to give birth, though my aunts told me it was really painful. I've read fanfics where Kaoru is giving birth and either she is cursing Kenshin. I thought because of her personality and her 'Sword is to Protect life' the idea of her giving life to someone gave her the strength to bare with the pain of giving birth to Kenji, also because it is hers and Kenshin's child._

**_chadtayor020_**_\- Thank you. _

**Idreamofaprince- Thank you **

**_Himura_**_\- I picture Kaoru being strong, and I think she is strong. Thank you_

**_epicCookie253561-_**_HAPPY VALENTINES TO YOU TOO! And thank you_

**_orangetreekenshinfan_**_-hehe thank you _


End file.
